


lace

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: the red string that connects us [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Honorable mentions: lace choker and panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: kihyun is tense from work and hyungwon helps him unwind.





	lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tostitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/gifts).



> happy non birthday sari here is a thing you absolutely did NOT ask for and will most likely regret inspiring. hope you're happy abt what you've done since u dont seem to learn that ur actions have consequences. anyways here's the smut from ru who is absolutely shit at smut. try and enjoy (it wont be easy)

hyungwon moves across the parquet floor almost soundlessly. his steps are light and stealthy and if kihyun didn’t know any better he would think his kitten was trying to sneak up on him.

he catches sight of him from the corner of his eye, where the slightly younger man hovers by the door of his walk-in closet. kihyun doesn’t acknowledge him yet, wonders silently if the lack of attention is going to make him all fidgety again. he has known him long enough to know the telltale signs of lips bitten and blooming like ruby petals of a rose.

and he lets him wait.

shrugs out of his blazer and hangs it up, carefully removes his tie and places it back. by the time he has unbuttoned the first button of his dress shirt and is rolling up his sleeves, he can see hyungwon’s bare legs shift restlessly.

kihyun turns to face him silently. there’s a flush on hyungwon’s cheeks, lips the colour of ripe cherries and when he meets his eyes he knows his kitten is a single touch away from being far gone.

“welcome home.” hyungwon breaths, shifting onto his tip toes like he’s waiting for kihyun to beckon him closer.

they had talked on the phone during lunch. or rather, kihyun had talked and hyungwon had listened. his day had been exhausting and taxing and by lunch kihyun had felt annoyed enough to snap someone’s neck. ’ _i’ll help you relax when you come home_ ’, hyungwon had said and his sweet whisper of a voice made warm honey pool into kihyun’s stomach.

the honey has returned now, making his limbs feel pleasantly heavy when he lifts and arm and motions for hyungwon to come closer.

his kitten rushes forward, not wasting a moment to fold those long, _long_  legs beneath him and sit on the ground right at kihyun’s feet. he’s a treat for the eyes — has always been and will always be — with his soft brown hair and softer doe eyes that gaze up at kihyun full of expectations and trust. the need to please.

kihyun feels pleased already; seeing the delicate lace that’s wraps around hyungwon’s neck and the simple white shirt, unbuttoned enough to show the protruding edges of his collarbones while hyungwon sits completely still. he has his hands resting on his thighs, curled into small fists and back completely straight.

the image in front of him does things to kihyun; his fingers are itching to tug at hair, pinch at the soft skin of hyungwon’s nape and tug his kitten closer until he’s nosing at his crotch. he wants to hear those tiny gasps and pleased mewls, to relish in the beautiful submission and lack of control that hyungwon loves to display. he’s been strung so tight the whole day that he can barely wait for the tension in his body to find some release — yet when he finally reaches out to touch hyungwon, it’s with tender fingers that brush soft strands of hair aside.

“you look beautiful today, baby doll.” he coos and watches hyungwon’s flush bloom brighter on his face. his lips part in a soft exhale, a silent gasp of stricken anticipation while kihyun runs a finger along the warm skin of his cheek and down to his throat.

it’s easy to hook a finger beneath the delicate lace fabric when hyungwon tilts his head back in invitation. it’s easier to tug slightly and watch the line of hyungwon’s back shift into a bow as he leans forward.

kihyun feels more resolute than before and his skin a little too warm as he watches his kitten shift and gnaw on his petal lips. he knows what that means.

“are you wearing what we agreed on, kitten?” kihyun asks. he knows his voice sounds a little more breathless than firm, but he doesn’t _need_  any harsh words when hyungwon is in this headspace. he’s pliant putty in kihyun’s hands and oh so eager when he nods and pulls on the hem of his shirt to expose white cotton panties. “good boy.” kihyun says. the blood is rushing to his ears and the line of his shoulders has grown so tense it hurt.

but then he releases hyungwon’s choker and watches him lean all the way in, plush lips mouthing at the line of his zipper and nimble fingers reaching for his belt. today, kihyun needs it more than he does and he knows hyungwon understands as much when he mumbles ‘ _no hands, kitten_ ’ and like the good, little pet that he is, hyungwon obeys.

they’ve done this often enough; hyungwon waits for the belt to be undone, his arms crossing on the small of his back and sitting completely still while kihyun circles him. he ties his wrists together loosely, traces a thumb along the delicate skin of the inside of his wrists.

“you remember your safe word, dolly? and what to do if you can’t talk?” kihyun asks, no matter how many times the questions have been posed already.

“peaches.” hyungwon mutters softly, snips his fingers thrice before curls his fingers into loose fists.

there’s something about the way he shifts his weight, his back arched and butt not fully resting on his haunches that tells kihyun his kitten might have prepared a surprise for him. when he slips a hand beneath the back of his shirt, dips his fingertips along the bumps in hyungwon’s spine and down to his tailbone, he can almost feel the thrumming of his blood on the tip of his tongue. it’s easy to spot the round shape of hyungwon’s princess plug through the thin cotton of the white panties, but it’s hard not to press his fingers against it in hopes to elicit some sweet moans from his pet.

“baby doll,” kihyun starts and leans in to press a kiss against hyungwon’s shoulder, “if you behave well today, i’ll give you a treat for being so good for me. how does that sound?” hyungwon nods and kihyun spends a moment thinking about whether or not to chastise him for his lack of verbal confirmation. from up close he can see the soft tremor of his shoulders and he knows there’s impatience in the way hyungwon’s toes curl, as much as there’s anticipation. that doesn’t mean he can get away with not following simple rules.

“use your words.” he prompts, not yet harshly.

“good— sounds good. thank you.” hyungwon slurs his words like drunk and it’s all kihyun needs to know that he was quite far gone.

his own fingers make quick work of opening his dress pants, unzipping them right before he comes to stand right in front of hyungwon again. there’s a launch chair he keeps in his dressing room for convenience reasons, but today kihyun remains standing, enjoys the way hyungwon has to crane back his neck to meet his eyes.

then there’s his mouth; lips glistening and a torturous shade from all the torturing and gnawing his blunt teeth have done. kihyun slips a hand inside his boxers and isn’t sure if it’s the tension or the beauty in front of him that’s making his cock stiffen already.

he reaches out to touch, to trace the warm tip of his finger against the plump bottom lip that turns pliant and parts like the petals of a flower as soon as he taps it.  
“good boy.” kihyun says, proud at the obedience his pet displays at the wordless command. he presses two fingers along hyungwon’s bottom lip, pushes in just to trace past his teeth and watches the way hyungwon seems to _preen_  under his close scrutiny and wraps his lips around his fingers.

he has always been all too keen for kihyun’s attention. and be it with the look in his round doe eyes or the obscene display of skin that makes it impossible to look away and even more impossible not to touch, hyungwon always gets it. kihyun pulls his fingers back from that all too inviting mouth and knows he’s smitten.

hyungwon is eager. he leans close and nuzzles over kihyun’s boxers, right at the outline of the base of his cock. kihyun is half tempted to tease, to deny and have him wait and watch as he strokes himself into hardness — but then hyungwon’s tongue peeks between his cherry lips and the heat of it, even through a thin layer of cotton, makes kihyun shiver. instead of teasing and slow, he rushes to pull his boxers down, ignoring the way his pants get caught at his hip bones on one side.

kihyun exhales, audible and drawn out, when hyungwon’s velvety mouth finally comes in contact with bare skin. one of his hands goes to hyungwon’s hair and ranks through soft strands before curling around a fistful.

he nudges the tip against the plush of hyungwon’s lips and relishes in the easy way they part and give. his kitten’s eyes flutter shut, long dark lashes fanning against the dusty pink of his round cheeks. hyungwon is beautiful like that; on his knees and on the verge of giving up all control and kihyun relishes the image, pauses for a second before sinking all the way in with a few shallow thrusts.

it strangely feels like coming home all over again.

“my pretty, little doll.” kihyun coos and curls his free hand at the back of hyungwon’s neck, “such a good kitten.” he says, just as the round tip of hyungwon’s nose brushes against the corse hair at the base of his cock. he can feel the tension starting to leave his body when hyungwon’s eyes open, glassy and round, and his kitten hums around him. it sends shivers along his spine; bolts of electricity chasing over the bumps of his vertebrae and chasing away any annoyance he took home with him.

his skin has started to grow uncomfortably warm and the room isn’t big enough for kihyun not to feel hot, fully clothed and with hyungwon sucking on the tip of his dick. small beads of sweat start to roll down his temple, the side of his face, but kihyun can’t pull his hands away. his fingers are tangled in hyungwon’s hair and holding his head still while he fucks into his mouth. most of his thrusts are shallow, controlled in an attempt to make things as comfortable for hyungwon as possible — but the back of his throat feels hotter, tighter, more velvety. kihyun waits for hyungwon to give a signal, waits for his hum to turn into a moan and for his tongue to run along the underside of kihyun’s cock before he thrusts all the way in.

to say he doesn’t enjoy the flushed and messy look of hyungwon’s face as he drools and chokes on his cock would be a lie. there’s tears gathering on the corners of his eyes, like tiny crystals, ready to fall and kihyun finally releases the nape of his neck to wipe them away. his breathing is laboured and shallow when he whispers his praise into the room. he’s repeating himself at this point: _my beautiful, little doll, my sweet kitten_  fall from his lips like a senseless mantra as his thrusts grow more and more relentless.

when he finally comes it’s with a tense tremble and audible exhale and down the back of hyungwon’s throat. hit kitten swallows — greedy and eager — and the feeling of his throat closing up around him is almost too much.

kihyun pulls away and tries to remain standing despite his legs feeling like jelly. hyungwon nuzzles his thigh and whines, shifts. it’s easy to spot the strained and wet fabric of hyungwon’s panties when he looks down at his lap. he’s been kneeling long enough for it to be uncomfortable and knowing how pliant and sluggish his kitten could get in his headspace, he tucks himself back into his underwear before grabbing him beneath his armpits and hoisting him up.

hyungwon is a bit like a fawn that just learnt how to walk; kihyun can see his knees shake as the feeling undoubtedly returns to his legs and he almost immediately leans against kihyun and tucks his face against the crook of his neck. he’s relaxed and burning up where kihyun’s arms are wrap around him.

he keeps one hand secured on hyungwon’s lower back while the other undoes the loose hold of his belt around hyungwon’s wrists. this is the hard part; the part where kihyun almost cracks and tucks his baby into his lap to kiss his wrists and cheeks and shower him in compliments and praise, but they’re not yet done and hyungwon is impatient as he ruts against his hipbone.

“you’re acting so needy, kitten. are you getting excited for your treat?” kihyun steps back, keeps one hand on hyungwon’s elbow and the other on his hip just to make sure he can steady himself. hyungwon giggles and nods and sinks his teeth into his ruby bottom lip. kihyun really wants to kiss him.  
“can you sit on the chair for me, sweetheart?” the question is soft and far from the command it should have been, but hyungwon doesn’t seem to mind and wobbles over to the chair. kihyun watches him sit and shift and arch his back. the plug is undoubtedly making it harder on him.

still, he sits with his knees pressed together and hands resting on his thighs and tilts his head back expectantly when kihyun steps closer. it’s a precious and soft face that he can’t help but cup before he places a tender kiss against the curve of his cupid’s bow. it’s a chaste kiss, but kihyun relishes the way hyungwon’s hot mouth chases his, a tiny mewl escaping him. it’s a wordless demand for more and kihyun knows that the feather light touches he’s tracing down his arms and the side of his thighs are torture more than they’re relief, but can’t deny the delight he feels when he comes to kneel and sees the brief confusion on hyungwon’s face. said confusion is quickly replaced by an almost palpable buzz as kihyun takes a hold of his thighs, parts them and tugs hyungwon’s body further down the chair.

he’s so very _pliant_. hyungwon has never denied his love for being pushed and pulled and manhandled into place, yet watching the way the flush on his face only seems to deepen is a great reminder of it. a reminder that causes kihyun’s hold on his thighs to tighten, the tip of his nose brushing against the supple skin just before his lips join. hyungwon’s skin smells sweet but tastes bitter, like he bathed in oils or covered himself in creams. it’s oddly fitting, kihyun thinks, when he remembers how long it took him to strip the boy of all his walls. he caught his eye with the sweet face and sweeter voice, but it took weeks upon weeks of careful chipping before any of the bitterness he clad himself in started to give way.

yet he turns into the sweetest flower now as he gasps and keens and curls slim fingers into the fabric of his shirt, legs spreading further. there’s all the clear expanses of skin for kihyun to leave kisses on, to bite and suck at, completely ignoring the whispery pleas that drip of hyungwon’s bitten lips. his skin blooms an angry red, turning purple there kihyun has sunk his teeth into and _sucked_. he can see hyungwon’s knuckles turn white from the force of his grip and he knows it’s taking all of his willpower not to touch himself.

the trail of kisses kihyun leaves end at the section where the soft skin of hyungwon’s thigh meets his crotch. hyungwon’s hips are shifting, restless to get some friction that’s not the strained and stained fabric of the panties that kihyun purposely ignores as he pushes the white shirt up hyungwon’s chest. the next kiss he leaves is chaste and soft and against the bottom of hyungwon’s belly button. his kitten whines and arches his back, which earns him nothing but a quick and light slap on the inside of his thigh.

hyungwon exhales — frustrated and petulant — and kihyun hides his amusement against the skin of his stomach while his fingers reach for the panties. the thick pursed lips quickly change from an impatient pout to a sharp inhale when kihyun finally frees him from the tight confines of his panties and slips them down his smooth legs.

“open up, doll.” he says, bunching the soft fabric into a ball carelessly. hyungwon obeys immediately, a feigned look of coy shame settling onto his features as kihyun presses the panties into his mouth. it’s not to keep him quiet; hyungwon is going to be loud enough, whether kihyun decides to gag him or not, but there’s power in subtle humiliation and the way it burns just a tad brighter on the tip of hyungwon’s ears, his nape and chest.

he grips his legs again and pulls hyungwon closer still, until his butt is hanging off the edge of the chair, before pushing the long, slim limbs against his chest. it’s a stretch that his kitten masters with ease. kihyun spends a second studying his face, the quick rise and fall of his chest, before his eyes fall to the plug peeking between hyungwon’s cheeks.  
“hold your leg up, baby doll.” he mumbles and waits for trembling fingers to grip them.

hyungwon is folded in half, dick hard and beautifully flushed like the rest of him. kihyun ignores it, trails his fingertips over the back of hyungwon’s thigh and to the edge of the plug. the skin there is pink and coated in lube — he wants to ask if hyungwon tried to pump himself full of it while imagining kihyun inside of him, but bites his tongue for now.

the tug he delivers is shallow; just barely enough to cause the pink skin to stretch and hyungwon’s voice to break off into a muffled whine. he’s always been sensitive, but the plug and lack of direct contact must have left his nerve endings burning. kihyun doesn’t have to do more than trace his rim with careful fingers and push the grip of the plug to the side to watch his pucker twitch. it’s a bit mean, but kihyun slips his fingers beneath the handle and pulls -- slow and steady. hyungwon’s fingers twitch and the panties in his mouth barely hold back the broken moan that leaves his mouth as kihyun watches his hole stretch around the girth of the plug.

“you could have gotten a smaller one, too.” kihyun chides softly, allows the plug to sink back again for a second before pulling once more. “but my kitten is quite greedy, right?” he glances up to catch hyungwon’s heated and dazed eyes. he looks desperate and pretty, all pink and vulnerable, with his shirt falling open the the white lace on his neck in contrast to his tan skin. his chest is fluttering with shallow breaths; kihyun has to resist the urge to press his fingers against the pulse he knows is fluttering against the skin of hyungwon’s neck.

hyungwon’s expression twists into a mix of relief and dissatisfaction when kihyun finally pulls the plug all the way out; the strain must have been a torture, but kihyun enjoys seeing him stretch and twitch and twist to accommodate. (it reminds him of the time kihyun fucked him on his hands and knees and with a tail plug still in his ass and a thick leather collar around his neck. he feels himself twitch where he’s carelessly tucked inside his underwear.) hyungwon shifts and kihyun watches his hole gape for a moment, watches the pink muscle twitch as it attempts to close around nothing while he carelessly drops the plug on the ground next to him.

hyungwon’s trembly fingers are trying so hard to hold onto his legs, but it becomes quite obvious that his grip is slipping and even though kihyun feels himself grow hard inside his pants and wants nothing more than to reach down and palm himself, he grips hyungwon’s thighs instead. his fingers sink into supple flesh, dig a bit too harsh as kihyun leans down and licks a stripe from hyungwon’s tailbone to his perineum. kihyun can feel the pucker twitch beneath his tongue while hyungwon’s muffled mewl fills his ears.

he tastes like flavoured lube, something vaguely sweet and artificial. kihyun doesn’t spend any time thinking about it, but teases the sensitive skin of hyungwon’s rim. it makes his kitten squirm, the muscles of his thighs tensing. kihyun knows he’s cruel to let him wait, but being riled up before he’s pushed over the edge is how hyungwon loves being treated — and who is kihyun to say no to him?

the moment his tongue pushes past the twitching ring of muscles hyungwon’s hands are in his hair. his kitten is gripping tight enough for kihyun to feel the pull, his back arching and hips bucking in an attempt to push back against the intruding muscle. kihyun would indulge him — he’s soft enough for hyungwon to let him get away with a lot — but he’s aware of the glutton for punishment that’s hidden beneath the cherubic face and gives his thigh a slap instead. hyungwon whines around the panties in his mouth, his dick twitching against his stomach and kihyun pulls back slightly and spots the pearls of precum that are sticking to his skin.

“you have to behave, kitten. if you can’t keep still i’ll have to tie you up again.” kihyun mumbles a half hearted warning and feels hyungwon’s grip on his hair lighten. he doesn’t pull away and kihyun doesn’t ask him to, presses a soft kiss against the back of his thigh and right next to the slightly puffy rim before fucking right back in with his tongue.

hyungwon listens — or he tries to. kihyun can feel him twitch; around his tongue, beneath his hands, the fingers that are twisted in his hair. his whole body seems to be pulled taunt like the string of an bow that’s trapped between his fingers and waiting for release — just that kihyun isn’t sure he wants to give it so easily. his kitten has been riled up enough for kihyun to make him come with his tongue and a few lazy tugs on his pretty pink cock, but despite promising a treat, kihyun wants to prolong his suffering. he fucks into him as deep as he can get — once, twice, thrice, before pulling back promptly. his lips feel spit soaked, but no matter how messy he looks, hyungwon is truly a sight for the eyes.

his little whimpers may have been muffled but they’re loud and impatient, his panties soaked in drool around his red lips. he’s gone teary eyed in his frustration, his cheeks beautifully ablaze and kihyun feels a smile tug at his own lips just as a coo is about to slip past them.

“my poor babydoll, am i being too mean?” a soft kiss against the soft skin of his ass cheek before kihyun is nosing against the part where his ass meets his thigh. “it’s okay, i promise i’ll take care of you.” he says before leaving soft nips on his ass cheek, brushing blunt teeth along hyungwon’s twitching hole and pushing his tongue right back in.

kihyun is relentless as he fucks into him, even as hyungwon’s mewls and whimpers get louder and the fingers in his hair tug harder. he knows hyungwon wants to touch himself, that his cock needs some friction aside from the twitching of his hips, but kihyun’s hands are keeping him firmly in place. there’s a special joy he takes in riling hyungwon up, in seeing him teary eyed and messy. it’s different from the need to take care of him, to coddle and nurture and it has taken him a lot of reassurance from hyungwon’s side to start experimenting with it, bit by bit. he doesn’t want to hurt hyungwon, but that part of him wants to see his kitten experience the pleasure of pain. and as he’s writhing about on the chair that’s no doubt uncomfortably digging into his spine, his dick an angry, untouched red and a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks, kihyun thinks that he’s definitely getting there.

one of his hands grab one of hyungwon’s wrists and bring his hand to his thigh. it takes him a few seconds to realise that he’s supposed to hold himself in place instead of kihyun, but kihyun is too busy reaching beneath the chair, where he knows hyungwon left a bottle of lube. his kitten no doubt had his own plans for how the evening would go and while kihyun could have used to chance to get him on all fours and fuck the tension between his shoulders into him ( maybe tug on that lace choker to test how much it could take ), he rather feels the unforgiving floor against his knees and the ache in his jaw, just to see hyungwon’s blissed out face when he pushed two fingers in, next to his tongue.

it doesn’t take him long after that. kihyun has fingered him often enough to know just where to press and how to curl his fingers to send the overstimulated mess that hyungwon has become over the edge. he’s so beautiful — early mornings or late nights, he’s always so beautiful — but there is a specific kind of unhinged and vulnerable beauty to him when he finally reaches his climax, coats himself in his own cum. his whole face shifts from tense anticipation to utter relaxation, long body going slack while his legs turn to shivering jelly. his hair is carelessly messy and his expression carelessly open and telling in a way that’s rare for the so often cautious and anxious man.

kihyun fucks him through his orgasm as the fingers in his hair start to uncurl and hyungwon starts tethering on the edge of overstimulation. he’s careful when he finally pulls out his fingers and helps hyungwon lower his legs. his body is spent, fingers clumsy and sluggish as they pull the panties out of his mouth and carelessly drop them on the ground next to the chair. one of his hands is still in kihyun’s hair, stroking and petting gently, just how one of kihyun’s hand is tenderly stroking his hip.

they share a silent look, hyungwon with his exhaustion ridden and hooded lids and kihyun with a loving smile. he stands up and leans in, his free hand curling just beneath the material of the flimsy lace choker and towards the back of hyungwon’s neck. like always, his kitten is putty in his hands when kihyun pulls him closer and slots their mouths together in a chaste kiss. when he pulls away, his hand started massaging hyungwon’s neck, just soft squeezing motions to make sure he wouldn’t doze off right there, before kihyun could even drag him into the shower.

“you alright?” the question may not have been necessary, but kihyun likes to ask. whenever he goes more rough, even if it’s just the slightest bit, he likes to make sure hyungwon is doing okay afterwards. it’s not bad experience as much as he has the need to protect and shield hyungwon from any of it.

“i’m great.” hyungwon slurs in reply, a lazy and content smile curling at his lips. he’s starting to resemble a house cat that is ready to curl up after an especially delicious meal and kihyun can’t fight the affectionate laugh that bubbles in his chest.

“you look ready to fall asleep, too. how about we take a shower then you can lie down for a nap?”

“okay.” hyungwon nods in reply, brushes the back of his hand over his eyes before curling it around two of kihyun’s fingers. “oh— and welcome home again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
